Flirting With Danger
by bleedforyou
Summary: Draco just loves to flirt with danger. Harry just loves Draco. Written for Halloween Challenge in hd seasons. slash. sex. one-shot. non-epilogue compliant.


**Title:**Flirting with Danger  
**Summary:** Draco just loves to flirt with danger. Harry just loves Draco.  
**Author: bleedforyou1  
Prompt:**Vampire, suck  
**Word Count:**1,004  
**Rating:**R  
**Warning:**slash. sex. fluff.  
**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to **aj-socks** for an amazing beta job! SHE IS FREAKING AWESOME. Written for Prompt 12 on the 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween on hd_seasons.

"I'm going to kill you—suck your blood! Run as fast as you can, you tease, and I'm still going to catch you!"

"Aaaah!" Draco screamed, running as fast as he could towards Harry's car. "Harry! Where are you? _We have to go_!"

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?" Harry came out from behind the old barn and saw Draco running towards the car, his hair mussed and his face red. "What are you running fro—shit!"

Harry's heart thrummed when he saw a tall, handsome vampire running behind Draco, his long brown hair flowing behind him. Every instinct inside of him sent Harry propelling towards Draco, using his wand to send shields to protect him.

"No use, Harry! Vampires aren't affected by that kind of magic! Just open the car! Let's go!"

"Draco, why—how do you—we can't even Apparate from here!"

"I know! _Get in the car_!"

They both flung themselves into the sports car, and Harry pressed a few buttons on the dashboard that Arthur had helped him with, making the car speed off. Draco turned in his seat, glancing behind him and panting.

"Shit! Make this thing go faster! It's a full moon—he can run a lot faster than usual!"

Harry slammed his foot on the accelerator, flinging the car forward. "Draco, what the _hell_ happened?"

"I…well, what happened was—"

"You were just supposed to keep a look-out! I was _this close_ to the final negotiations with Charlotte! Now how are we going to search their lands for the creep who killed Dawson?"

"It wasn't my fault! That vampire was horny as hell!"

"What?" Harry jerked his head towards his Auror partner. "What are you talking about?"

"I was just _talking _to him, and he started flirting with me! I admit…I kinda flirted back a little, because he was hot, but then he started coming closer and I said no—"

"You _what_? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you flirt with an active, blood-sucking vampire?"

"I just told you! He was really hot! That's not the point—he said if I didn't have sex with him, he'd just suck my blood! How rude, right?"

Harry felt his eye twitch.

"Draco….you could have died."

"Probably. But, I mean, it's not a big deal—you would've gotten out fine."

"What? What do you mean _I_ would've gotten out fine?"

"Yeah, and then you wouldn't have had to deal with an annoying partner anymore either."

Harry suddenly swerved the car to a screeching halt on the side of the road.

"What's going on? Has he caught up?" Draco asked, looking around frantically.

"No. I stopped because we need to have a serious talk."

"Oh. I hate serious talks."

"I know, but it's necessary. Draco, why do you think I chose you as my partner?"

"Er…because we work well together? And also, because out of the whole group, lets be h, I'm the best. Other than you, you know."

"Okay. Well, those reasons are both true, but I also chose you because I enjoy being friends with you. And yes, you can be annoying, but I don't ever want you to think it's okay if you die. Do you understand me?"

"I…I was just kidding…I mean, I can see your face when I'm in danger—sometimes its hard for me to believe that you care about me like that."

"I do—I care for you more than you think…" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just…when you're in danger, my entire body reacts and I can't think of anything but making you safe."

"Harry…" Draco bit down on his lip, then said, "I want you to kiss me. Please?"

Harry leaned in, his heart beating too fast again—and slowly pressed his lips against Draco's. Oh, and the 3 years of waiting for Draco's kiss was so worth it. Harry had stumbled into this crush from the first mission that he and Draco went on—and he was so in love, it was sickening.

"So…" Draco started after they let go of each other. "Can we shag in the back of your car? It's kind of an old fantasy of mine."

Harry opened his eyes in surprise and laughed, nodding and pulling Draco closer.

"We probably should—and then we have to go back and get ready for Hermione's Halloween party."

"Right! Guess what I'm going as?"

"Not a vampire, I hope?" Harry smirked.

"Ugh, no thank you, I've had enough of vampires for a while. I'm going as a dragon tamer! I got this outfit with these sexy leather pants and boots and a red tunic—you'll love it."

"Mm, leather pants? I'm sure I will," Harry said, leaning in to kiss Draco again.

They crawled into the back, pulling off clothes as they settled in.

"I didn't know you were so flexible," Harry panted as Draco maneuvered his pants off and managed to pull at Harry's hair and kiss down his neck at the same time.

"Baby, you will be so surprised by the things I can do in bed."

"Damn, I can't wait to find out."

Draco flipped them over, spreading out on Harry's black leather seats and twining his legs around Harry's waist. Harry moaned when Draco started to grind his cock against Harry's.

"Come on, Harry…waited too long. Want you in me."

Harry reached down and flicked his thumb across Draco's leaking slit. He murmured a charm to allow lubricant to coat his hand, which he then used to prepare Draco.

"Fuck—no wonder that vampire wanted to suck you, your cock feels so good."

"I think he wanted to suck my blood—not my cock."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind having either."

"Probably not, I am pretty awesome, if I can land a man like you."

With that, Harry thrust into Draco and saw stars as he felt the heat enclose around him. Draco threw his head back, thankful he had said no to the vampire and yes to Harry.


End file.
